A Midsummer Night's Dream
by BlackCrow23
Summary: A re-written version of a midsummer night's dream.


**A Midsummer Night's Dream**

[Scene 1: Lawrence and Hannah are talking about the wedding plans, they don't have enough money to cover it and are thinking of ways to raise the money.]

Hannah: Okay, First things First. Money. We don't have enough to have the wedding we planned, not even close. We need to be able to do something fast, that doesn't take much of our time, but it has to pay a lot.

Lawrence: I've been looking through our options, and the fastest and the one that brings in the most cash is one I've been hearing a lot through friends.

Hermia: Ok, what is it?

Lawrence: It is some pharmaceutical company that is testing a new migraine relief medicine. They can't have animals tested because it wouldn't be accurate enough, but they are looking for people to test it. It pays LOT, and if you really want this wedding to happen…

Hannah: and I haven't heard about this because…

Lawrence: because it's not legal.

Hannah: why would you even bring it up then?

Lawrence: What's the harm? I mean, you've had advil before right? Nothing will happen.

Hermia: (tight lips, stressed) You do have a point, Lets take a shot (Lawrence grins), but NOBODY can know. Got it?

Lawrence: Got it.

[Scene 2: Hannah and Heather meet for a coffee to talk]

Hannah: I have to tell you something but you can't tell anyone else.

Heather: You can trust me I am your best friend.

Hannah: you can't tell Daniel.

Heather: I won't you have nothing to worry about.

Hannah: Ok. Lawrence and I need some money for our wedding so we signed up to be like guinea pigs and test out this new migraine med.

Heather: Isn't that dangerous? And, like, illegal?

Hannah: Yes it is illegal but Lawrence says it is completely fine.

Heather: (Skeptical look) and it would be illegal in that case because?

Hannah: Well, forget it then.. Whats up with you?

Heather: Daniel still won't talk to me-e-e-e-e (Starts crying)

(Exit Hannah leaving Heather offstage saying, its okay, he'll have to someday)

[Scene 3: Heather s talking to herself after Hannah has left when Daniel shows up]

Heather: Stupid Daniel, sweet Daniel, stupid Daniel, sweet Daniel. I GOT IT! I'll tell Daniel what Hannah is doing he'll get way too overprotective like he always does, he's going to go after her, obviously. Then, he'll get together with her, and he will see that they are planning to get married and his hopes will be crushed. Then he will need someone to be there for him and I will be there and then, we'll fall in love- and get married ourselves. I must go tell him.

[Heather turns around and sees Daniel walking by]

Daniel my love, you are part of my plan! [ look confused] I mean I have to tell you something about Hannah.

[ Daniel turns around. Looks worried.]

Daniel: Is she ok.

Heather: Yes she is perfectly fine…..

[Daniel turns away]

She won't be soon if you don't listen to me.

[ Daniel runs over]

Daniel: tell me what is going on?

Heather: She and Lawrence are signing up for this illegal and dangerous experiment that could result in horrible consequences.

Daniel: how do you know this?

Heather: she was just here telling me this.

Daniel: how can I stop them from going through with this.

Heather: here is a web site you can go on and sign up for it or else you can't save her.

Daniel: thanks heather I will never ask for anything again

[Heather looks sad and walks away with a hunch, Daniel exits].

[walk in Hannah and Lawrence ( one side of the stage) walk in Kathleen and Colleen ( other side of the stage)

Kathleen and Colleen: Are you both ready?

Hannah and Lawrence: [Look at each other] we are ready.

[exit stage together. Come back on stage together]

Colleen: Here we are.

Kathleen: Please take a seat here and when I give you a signal please drink this bottle on your right.

[Kathleen and Colleen pretend to talk.]

[Kathleen gives the signal]

[Hannah and Lawrence drink the drink. Pass out]

[Kathleen and Colleen drag Hannah and Lawrence to the other side of the stage and lay them down and put ear buds in their ears.]

[Turn on music]

[exit colleen and Kathleen. Close curtains]

[open curtains]

[colleen and Kathleen walk in and Daniel walks in( on opposite sides of the stage)]

Colleen: ready

Daniel: yes I am.

[exit]

[Enter colleen Kathleen and Daniel.]

[ go through motions of taking the medication and fall asleep]

[exit all]

[enter colleen and Kathleen and Heather (opposite sides of the stage)]

Kathleen: ready

Heather: I have been waiting for this moment my whole life.

[Kathleen and Colleen exchange a look.]

[exit.]

[Enter colleen Kathleen and Heather.]

[ go through motions of taking the medication and fall asleep and putting on headphones]

[exit Colleen and Kathleen]

[ turn on music]

[wake up Daniel Heather and Lawrence.]

Daniel: [eyes closed] I have such a bad headache

Heather: [eyes open] I have a migraine

Lawrence: [eyes closed] I feel like I just at ate 75 corn dogs and went on the behemoth.

Daniel and Lawrence both open their eyes]

Daniel and Lawrence: Heather

Daniel: you look so be-

Lawrence: you are a goddess

Heather: are you both ok. Stop with that nonsense

Daniel: I think I am in love

Lawrence: I know I am in love

Daniel: I love her more and she loves me more

Lawrence: It's not possible she loves me way more the non-low life

Daniel: want to bet.

Lawrence: I think we should take this somewhere else because I don't want you to feel embarrassed when I kick your [looks at audience] butt.


End file.
